House of A
by Forever29
Summary: After Alison's body was found and she got her first text from A, Nina flew to England to attend a boarding school. What happens when Nina starts recieving the texts again? Will she go back to Rosewood? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I got this idea by watching the new PLL tonight (it was awesome like always!) This is short, I know, but that's just because it's the prologue. I'll update when I can, I promise!

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEEEE-_

Nina Martin shut the annoying alarm clock off, groaning. She rubbed her eyes, and once they opened, she saw her roommate and best friend, Amber Millington. Amber yawned, taking off the eye mask she always wore when she left, stretching and flailing her arms all over the place. Nina secretly envied how bubbly and happy Amber could be in the morning. Also how sometimes she could look (and be-sometimes to Joy) like Alison. Nina closed her eyes. She promised not to think of Ali ever since she went to Liverpool.

"Morning Nins," she greeted, swinging her legs over her bed and putting on her hot pink, fuzzy slippers.

Nina opened her eyes, snapping herself out of her thoughts. "I call the bathroom!"

Amber glared at her. "Nina, that's-"

Nina already skipped out of the room, grabbing her uniform and makeup, before running down the hall and slamming the girls' bathroom door before her roommate could protest.

Amber groaned. It was basically a tradition she and Nina would do every morning; whoever called the bathroom first, got to go to the bathroom first, to take a shower and get ready for the day in peace. Amber always beat Nina. Nina usually took showers at night. Amber swore under her breath; she should've realized something was up when her roommate didn't shower last night.

She threw on her uniform and did her makeup, spraying dry shampoo in her hair and covering herself in her new vanilla perfume she got when she went into town on Saturday. Amber gently placed her expensive curling wand down and unplugged it, right when Nina walked in.

She froze. The long, curly blonde hair. The signutare vanilla perfume Ali always wore. Even though she knew Amber's eyes were grey, in Nina's mind they flashed to an ocean blue. When she blinked, there stood Alison, smiling her perfect smile.

"I missed you, Nina," Alison said, flipping back one of her golden locks.

"Ali?" she squeaked. Then she blinked again, and saw a frowning Amber. Nina sucked in a breath.

Amber's brow furrowed. "Who's Ali?"

Nina shook her head. "No one, never mind,"

"Are you alright?" Amber asked, concern filling her voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," Nina answered weakly. She grabbed a phone from her night table, slung her backpack over her shoulder and quickly left the room.

Amber peered down at the phone on her night table: it was Nina's. She figured Nina had accidently took hers. Amber grabbed Nina's phone, beginning to chase after her.

"Nina!" Amber called. "You forgot your-"

She was interrupted by Nina's phone beeping. Amber stared down at the device, looking intimidating. _Don't do it_, she thought. _It's an invasion of privacy. Maybe Fabian texted her._ Amber grinned at the thought: he probably did, how cute! She tapped the graying screen, and her face fell when she saw it was a blocked number. But she still read it anyway, out of curiosity.

_Think you can get away from me by fleeing to another country? Puh-leese! Newsflash, bitch: I'm back, and I'm telling._  
_-A_


	2. Chapter 2

Amber walked down the stairs uneasily, in utter confusion about the message someone had sent her best friend.

_A_? Who was A? What did they mean 'I'm back and I'm telling'? Questions begin to pour into Amber's mind as she finally arrived in the dining area. Everyone was there, besides Nina. Go figure; right when Amber needed to talk to her about something serious - well, more serious then celebrity gossip and the latest fashion, of course - she's not there. What if she was meeting up with this A person? Amber's stomach nodded. If A was a threat, then Nina was in deep trouble. And what terrible secrets could A possibly know that was so terrible? Nina told Amber all of her secrets, and none of them were that horrible. She knew Nina inside out. Then, Amber got a bad thought.

Or did she?

Suddenly, Nina burst through the doors, looking frantic. She scanned the room, until she finally found her phone in Amber's hands. Her face's expression was turned into pure horror. Nina ran over to Amber, snatching her phone from Amber's grasp. Amber looked up at her in surprise.

"Don't look through my messages, Amber! What's wrong with you?" Nina demanded, glaring a death glare no one saw coming. She slammed Amber's phone down on the table, making Amber jump and look up in surprise. All the chatting fell silent, as the house watched in surprise, like Amber.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" she cried, managing to argue from the shock. "Calm down! Now, who is this A pers-"

It all happened in slow motion. Nina, out of complete anger, grabbed the water pitcher and did a Patricia. She dumped the pitcher onto Amber, who was screaming the entire time. Her fake curls washed out, turning her hair pin-straight. Her makeup was running down her face with the water.

"Never even _look _at my phone again," Nina hissed. She splashed the rest of the water in Amber's face, before storming out of the house and walking to the school. Once the wind had blown into her face, Nina instantly regretted her previous actions.

_What have I done?_

A twig snapped. Nina jumped, whipping around to see who was there. No one was. Just then, her phone beeped. She looked down.

_Way to go Nina! That dumb blonde got what she deserved. Good job showing that bitch no one messes with Nina Badass Martin!  
-A_

Nina felt her face pale as memories flooded into her head.

_Nina walked into the classroom, pushing past some two slutty girls giggling obnouisly loudly right in front of the door. One of them tripped over their two inch heels, falling into the arms of the other one. Nina snickered. Stupid girls. The spazzy girl with the heels started to turn around, her face as red as a tomato from anger and embarassment._

_"Who do you think you a-" Once she saw Nina, her eyes widened. She took a step away from her, face flushed with fear._

_Nina crossed her arms and looked at the scared bleach-blonde. "What were you saying?"_

_"S-sorry," the girl stuttered, looking down._

_"Good," Nina smirked. She walked to the back of the classroom, looking for her seat._

_Nina was basically the bad girl of the school. Multiple highlights were streaked in her hair, and everyday she would wear gothic colors. She ditched classes, usually going outside to eat lunch and never come back to attend her afternoon classes. Nina wasn't friends with many people, because even the ones like her were scared of her as well. It sickly amused her. Ever since her parents died, Nina had always been depressed. Being dark expressed her feelings. _

_She frowned when she saw a beautiful blonde girl sitting in her seat. She quickly indentified her as Alison DiLaurentis, the girl who ran the grade. Normal people, if they saw her sitting in their normal seat, would steer away and take another. But Nina wasn't afraid. After all, she wasn't exactly labeled as normal._

_"Hey," she said, standing in front of the desk with her arms crossed. "That's my seat."_

_Alison looked up from writing down her homework. Nina felt strange with Alison staring at her; her eyes basically indentified Nina, looking straight into her soul. And she didn't like that._

_"Oh, sorry," Alison said politely, gathering her belongings. She got up and sat in the desk next to her, much to Nina's disappointment. Nina sat down, staring out the window boredly and into space. She never wrote down the homework. Alison's voice jolted her back to Earth._

_"I really admire what you did back there," Alison gushed, "That dumb blonde got what she deserved."_

_Nina turned to her. Something about Alison made her smile. "Thanks,"_

_They continued to talk, getting to know each other. Nina completely forgotten about her reputation while talking to Alison; or Ali, which she had preferred by friends. There was just something about her that Nina couldn't place her finger on: something so inviting, yet so manipulating. _

_That was the day Nina had met Ali. And that was the day her life changed - forever._

Nina shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She walked into school, and hurridely went to her first period class. She ran into Miss Valentine's room, sitting alone at the back table, even before the teacher had even came into the room. Nina sighed, running her fingers through her light brown curly hair. She put her head in her hands, resisting the urge to cry from the stress. Alison, A . . . all the drama was coming back to her.

_Not again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about that little error the last chapter, I meant to type 'Amber's stomach knotted' instead of 'Amber's stomach nodded.' Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

The rest of the day flew by quickly for Nina.

She couldn't focus on school; in her condition, who would? In classes, she kept on whirling her head around to the window every five seconds. In one class a teacher told her to move away from it. No one really talked to her except Fabian after the whole Amber incident before. It was like when Patricia did it to Amber: the whole 'silent treatment' thing. Everyone else besides Fabian ignored her except for Amber and Alfie. Alfie would shoot her dirty looks and Amber talking about her loudly to some girls she didn't know when she passed her in the hallway.

Once the bell rang for the last peroid class, Nina made a dash for the door and ran out the main entrance. She began to run back to the house, scared if she walked A would jump out from the bushes, snatch her and murder her. In her mind, if she ran as fast as she could to the house then A couldn't get her.

"Nina, wait up!" Nina slowed her running and looked over her shoulder. Fabian was chasing after her.

_You're so stupid, _her mind hissed at her, _Now you don't have an excuse to ditch him._

Nina paused, waiting for her boyfriend to catch up. He finally did after five seconds, and he was out of breath. Nina almost smiled: he was even cute when he panted. But then she realized that was creepy and kept her mouth in it's usual straight line.

Her _lying _mouth.

"I've barely seen you all day," he said once the panting stopped.

"Yeah, well," Nina looked down, kicking a pebble. Awkward.

"Why?"

Nina sighed. "I've been getting these text messages from-"

Her phone vibrated from her blazer pocket. She took it out, and bite her tounge. Another Blocked ID message. She stopped biting it when she tasted blood. Nina pursued her lips, preparing herself to read the message and looked down at her iPhone.

_Hey Nina! Your boyfriend's cute. It'll be a shame if you tell him about me, because then you won't see his cute little face ever again._

_-A_

Nina paled as realization struck her. This person was threatening to kill Fabian if she told him about them.

"Are you alright?" Fabian asked, worriedly. "Text messages from who?"

She thought for a moment. Then, Nina lied, "My friends."

Fabian frowned. "Your friends? Why would you act strange because of your friends?"

_Idiot, _Nina's mind scowled at her. "Because...because they want me to go back to America."

"What?" Fabian cried.

"Y-yeah!" she stuttered, playing along with her own self. "I've been missing the USA. It's been really stressful these past few days and I...I want to go back to Rosewood."

Before Fabian could respond, Nina's phone rang. She held up a hand for him to pause, accepted the call and then put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nina, it's me."

Nina's eyes widened. She knew that American girl's voice _anywhere. _It was Spencer Hastings, one of her best friends back at home in Rosewood, Pennslyvania. When was the last time Nina even spoke to her? August? It was too far back to tell.

"Oh my God, Spencer, hi!" she exclaimed, forgetting about Fabian and starting to walk forward.

Fabian followed Nina, but it was no use. She had forgotten about him, while laughing and chatting with whoever was on the other line on the phone. He remembers her name as Spencer, when Nina first started talking. Five minutes later, he gave up. She was still on the phone, talking to this Spencer girl. She walked into the house, upstairs and shut the door behind her. Fabian sighs, sadly trudging into his room.

Nina sets her bag down while Spencer was speaking about her classic Melissa and her fights. Then, Nina sits on her bed, stifling a laugh about how ridiculous their latest fight was.

"So," Nina starts, "I haven't talked to you in forever. Why'd you call me now?"

Spenicer pauses, then sighs. "Remember A?"

"How could I forget? They started texting me again."

Spencer explains everything to her. Finding out A was Mona, yet getting more texts from A after she was put in a mental hospital. Nina frowns the whole time.

"And A just texted us yesterday . . . about you," Spencer says. "If you don't come back to Rosewood then someone will die. The bitch didn't tell us who, though."

"I'll start packing," Nina breathes. "After all, everyone hates me except my boyfriend."

Spencer laughs, "What did you do?"

"I may have dumped the water pitcher on my roommate this morning . . . " Nina trails off, bringing her suitcase under the bed.

"Oh god, Nina."

She giggles, unzipping her suitcase. "I have to go; gotta ask my housemother and get the tickets. Bye Spence!"

"Bye, Nina!"

* * *

**I know, I know, this chapter sucks...but I had to update and make Nina go back to Rosewood. But don't worry, that isn't the end for the other Anubis residentson evil laugh- anyway, review to make my day! **

**-Lily**


	4. Chapter 4

"Packing to leave this room, are you?"

Nina placed her just-folded jean shorts into her suitcase and turned around. There was Amber in the doorway, a hateful expression on her face. Of course, her hair was straight now, but she still had makeup and when Amber put it on God knows when. Nina stood up, noticing she still had her uniform when she should've changed, crossed her arms, and this time, freely rolled her eyes.

"You care, do you?" she mocked in a terrible British accent.

Amber looked startled for a moment, but then put her hands on her hips and the look was gone. "No. I just want to know when you're leaving so I can let Mara move in here and we can...celebrate."

That hurt. She was _already _replacing Nina? And celebrating about it? Since when was she such a bitch? "Well, I'm leaving England in general, so celebrate all you want!"

Amber's smirk faded. Nina turned around and resumed packing. The room was silent for about two minutes, and that was for an Amber who was too stunned to speak. _Dumb blonde forget how to speak? _Nina meanly thought.

"Since when?" Amber asked. "How long have you been planning?"

"Why do _you _care?" Nina snapped. She was never like that, but something in her really wanted to show Amber off in the meanest way possible.

"I care about you, Nina," she sighed, "I just wanted you to apologize first and get it over with."

"It's too late to apologize, Barbie," Nina growled.

Amber tensed. "This was all _your _fault, Nina, not mine! Stop acting like it is and just get over yourself!"

"Maybe if you never looked through my messages none of this would of happened!" Nina yelled. The two girls were raising their voices so much, Nina was certain everyone in the house could hear them. But why should she care? It wasn't like she'd see any of them ever again.

"I didn't!" Amber protested. "It just flashed onto the screen!"

"And you magically read it with your super power of reading? Wow, Amber! Didn't know you were smart enough too!" Nina yelled.

Once she said it, she regretted it. Amber's mouth fell open, and her blue eyes glistened of tears. A single one rolled down her cheek but she stayed silent.

"Amber, I'm sorry. I just-" Nina started.

"Forget it!" Amber screamed. "I-I'm actually _glad _you're leaving! Yes, I mean i-it! Finish packing y-your...your shitty clothes and n-never come back to England again! I H-HATE YOU!"

With that, Amber ran out of the room, sobbing. Nina ran outside her room, seeing Amber running away, and called, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Nina stormed back inside her room and slammed the door, sound echoing through the silent house.

xXx

Nina boarded the busy plane, sighing in relief as she plopped down into the window seat.

It was the next day, and she was returning home. She never had to face one of those creepy Eygptian mysteries ever again (and now A myseries, how great was that?) or hear one of her housemates' English accents ever again. And most nicely, in her stressed condition, she never had to see Amber again! Sure, Nina felt awful about being mean to her, but Amber somehow made her snap a few days ago. Into her old, terrible self she never wanted to return to.

"-I'm telling you, Howard, it's such a tradegy," Nina was snapped out from her thoughts as she saw an elder couple sit next to her, though didn't notice her presence that much. "That poor young girl...what was her name? Amber?"

"I think so," the man, Howard sighed. Nina bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. _No. _It couldn't be..._  
_

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what happened?" she asked the two.

The woman frowned, sorrow swimming in her eyes. "Well, this teenage girl, Amber-"

Nina's phone buzzed from her purse. "Excuse me," she said with a smile, but the woman understood and nodded. Nina took her phone out, expecting it to be a happy and excited return-home-soon-so-I-can-make-you-fat texts from her Gran, but she was way off.

_Remember 'never wanting to see Barbie's face ever again'? Well, I took care of that for you!_

_-A_

Attached, was a news article that was just written today. Nina's heart beat like a drum, as she slowly read the headline.

_Rich Girl Found Murdered in Her Boarding School House's Woods_

Then, there was a picture of the one and only Amber Millington.

* * *

**A/N:** OH NO! OH MY GOD, AMBER! D: Guys, I am so sorry for killing her off! Or is it really her...who knows? Oh wait, me. Yeah, she's gone...I have no hate against Amber whatsoever, personally she's one of my favorites, so I did NOT enjoy writing that a single bit. I'm so sorry... :( Anyway, review


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This chapter, you'll find out if Amber is really dead...or not. Hehe, I'm so evil xD**

* * *

Nina jolted awake, screaming.

She looked at her surroundings; people were staring at her like she was crazy, but she ignored them. But wait. Wasn't this the England airport she was just at before she got on the plane? Before she found out Amber was dead? What _happened? _She looked down at herself, seeing she was in the same seat and posistion she was before she went on the plane. Nina rubbed her temples.

_Flight 10B6 to America will be boarding in five minutes._

It was all just a dream.

Nina sighed in relief. Well, the plane part was. Her being cruel to Amber wasn't. Nina immeaditly whipped out her phone, punched in Amber's number and called it. She had to apologize; what kind of twisted person would she be if she didn't? _Ali, _her mind reminded her, but Nina ignored it.

No answer. Figures. Nina then dialed Patricia's number, silently praying she'd answer. To Nina's relief, she did.

"Hey Nina..." Patricia awkwardly answered. "Um, why'd you call?"

"I want to speak with Amber," Nina said.

Patricia snorted. "Good luck with that. She's _pissed _with you."

Nina thought for a moment. Then, she quickly said, "Tell her it's David Beckham!"

"And you actually think she'd believe that?" Patricia asked.

"Please?" Nina begged.

Patricia didn't answer, but Nina heard her footsteps and her getting off her bed and grinned. Moments later, she heard muffled conversation, and then a loud, famous squeal from none other then Amber. About five seconds later, Nina heard Amber grab Patricia's phone and run upstairs and a door slamming.

"David, I'm your _biggest _fan, you don't know how much I-"

"Amber, please don't hang up but it's Nina," she said hopefully.

Amber groaned. "What do _you _want?"

"I'm sorry for being so mean," Nina apologized, "I know, I've been super bitchy and dramatic for these couple days. I never meant to pour water over you, or call you bad words, and all the other shit I've done! I'm really sorry."

A pause went over the line. Nina considered hanging up, thinking Amber already did, but she responded. "Okay. I forgive you. Promise to bring me back American stuff - preferrably magazines and hair products and jewelry and makeup and-"

"Alright!" Nina interuptted, laughing.

_Flight 10B6 to America is now boarding._

"I have to go, but I'll call you later," she said.

"'Kay. Bye Neens!"

With that, Nina hung up with a smile. Okay, so Amber wasn't dead. That was good. If she was, Nina wouldn't know how to live with herself or forgive herself. She'd go through a complete breakdown. She grabbed her two suitcase handles, and slung her Gucci handbag on her arm, and began to walk onto the plane, first handing the woman her ticket and all that. Nina placed her pink nail-polished hands on the big, see-through glass, a tear running down her cheek. She would miss this place so much. With one final look to look back at the busy airport for one last time, she boarded the plane to bring her back to her old life.

* * *

**So Amber's alive! Yay! You didn't think I'd _actually _kill her off, did you? If I did, fooled ya! Muhahaha. Anyway, Nina reuniting with the Liars will be in the next chapter, along with Fabian being super depressed about her leaving. Review for the next chapter! Bye! :)**


End file.
